Das Nudelsuppenmärchen
by Prunormis
Summary: Diese Fanfiction ist mir während dem Deutschunterricht eingefallen, als wir Märchen durchgenommen haebn. Ich habe versucht diese Geschichte nach den Merkmalen eines Märchens zu schreiben. Wenns euch interessiert könnt ihr euch ja mal die Merkmale eines solchen durchlesen. Es ist mehr ein Gebrabbel und der Titel verrät auch worum es hauptsächlich geht. Viel Spass beim Lesen


Der Gang zum Nudelsuppenimbiss

Eines Tages in einem hübschen grossen Dorf in einem grossen, dunklen Wald, wachte ein blonder Junge nach erholsamem Schlaf, mit einem anderen Jungen in seinen Träumen, auf. Der Blondschopf, ein Ninja namens Naruto, stand auf und bemerkte augenblicklich dass er hungrig war. So ging er in die Küche und öffnete seinen Lebensmittelschrank. Mit Entsetzen musste er feststellen dass er all seine Instantnudelsuppen aufgegessen hatte. Verzweifelt stiess er einen Schrei aus. Vögel flogen vom Dach auf. Naruto fasste sich wieder und beschwor einige Schattendoppelgänger herauf. Er ernannte sie zu Nudelsuppenscouts und schickte sie aus um ihm Nudelsuppe zu bringen. Er gab jedem etwas Geld, damit sie es, wie das Recht es verlangt, auch bezahlen können. Schliesslich ist er ein rechtschaffender Junge. So sprangen sie aus dem Fenster und machen sich auf den Weg. Dabei geschah einem Doppelgänger ein Malheur und er viel auf den Kopf. Augenblicklich löste er sich auf und ein Doppelgänger nahm sein Geld. Sie liefen los und suchten verzweifelt nach einem Imbiss der Nudelsuppe anbietet. Dabei trafen sie auf Tsunade. Zum Pech eines Narutos, lief dieser voll in die Vollbusige rein. Dabei traf sein Kopf zwischen zwei sehr delikaten Stellen auf. Die umstehenden menschen hielten den Atem an. Für eine Sekunde war nichts zu hören. Eine Ader schwoll auf Tsunades Stirn an. Dann die Explosion. Tsunade wich zurück und gab dem Schattendoppelgänger der nun auf der Strasse taumelte einen Kinnhaken. Naruto flog über die Dächer und verpuffte in der Luft. Einer der Doppelgänger sprang auf um sich die herunterfallenden Münzen zu nehmen. Die Narutos brachten sich in Sicherheit bevor Tsunade sich auch noch ihnen zuwendet. Sie rannten die Strasse hinunter und schlitterten in eine Nebenstrasse. Völlig ausgehungert machten sie eine kurze Pause, als auch schon Choji in die Gasse einbog. In einer Hand hielt er eine Packung knuspriger und lecker duftenden Chips. Die Köpfe der Doppelgänger drehten sich simultan um und Sabber lief ihnen aus dem Mund. Choji der sein Essen bedroht sah, ging in Angriffsposition. Einer der Doppelgänger ging die Herausforderung ein und griff an. Allerdings unterschätzte er den Wille Chojis sein Essen zu verteidigen und konnte gerade noch rechtszeitig seinem Fleischbombenpanzer ausweichen. „Hey! Ich will doch nur ein paar Chips haben, Fett…" Weiter kam er nicht. Eine vergrösserte Hand kam aus dem Nichts auf ihn zugeschossen und schlug ihn gegen eine Mauer. Risse bildeten sich hinter ihm, Geld klimperte und der Blondschopf war Geschichte. Die anderen sammelten das Geld auf und sprangen auf das Dach eines Hauses. Von unten konnten sie noch Chojis wütendes Gebrüll hören. Schnell rannten sie weiter und sprangen von Dach zu Dach. Da kam Lee angesprungen und traf mit seinen Füssen beinahe einen Schattendoppelgänger. „Messt euch mit mir! Ich brauche jetzt einen jugendlichen Kampf zwischen Freunden! Ich will das Feuer in dir sehen!" Und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stürmte er vorwärts und verpasste einem der Narutos einen däftigen Tritt in die Magengrube. Doch Naruto war durch die ganzen vorigen Angriffe aufgeweckter geworden, so stürzte sich sofort ein zweiter Doppelgänger auf Lee und versuchte ihn ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch Lee war wie immer blitzschnell und packte Narutos Faust mit der einen Hand und schlug mit dem Fuss der noch auf dem Boden ist auf den Angreifer. Beide Doppelgänger lösten sich auf und Lee errichte gleichzeitig mit dem Geld wieder das Dach. Lee hielt inne, ging in Angriffsposition und stiess eine Art Konzentrationsschrei aus. Auch Naruto ging in Position versuchte die Situation aber noch zu retten. „Warte Lee! Wir haben keine Zeit dafür! Ich muss unbedingt Nudelsuppe holen gehen!" Lee blinzelte verwundert und entspannte sich ein wenig. „Ach so? Du wolltest gar nicht mit mir kämpfen?" „Genau! Ich will doch einfach nur etwas Nudelsuppe haben!" Beinahe enttäuscht richtete sich Lee wieder auf und gab einem Naruto einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter den diesen beinahe über das Dach geworfen hätte. „Dann suche ich mir jemand anderes. Bis dann!" Und mit einem gewaltigen Sprung war er verschwunden. „Hoffentlich erst wieder wenn ich gegessen habe." Dachten sich die Narutos und sprangen ebenfalls vom Dach nachdem sie das Geld aufgesammelt haben. Sie landeten in der Strasse in der der Yamanaka – Blumenladen stand. Schon von mehreren Metern Entfernung roch man den betörenden Duft der Blumen und hörte das Summen der Bienen die um diese bunten Schönheiten herum sirrten. Ino sortierte gerade Orchideen nach Farben. Sakura stand daneben und redete mit ihr. Ausnahmsweise nicht im eifersüchtig-zickigen Ton. Die Doppelgänger ginge auf sie zu und lächelten Sakura breit an. „Hallo Naruto! Öhh…Narutos! Was machst du?" „Ich suche den Nudelsuppenimbiss." „Stimmt! Ichiraku ist ja in den Ferien." Ino richtete sich auf. „Choji hat sich auch schon beklagt. Aber er ernährt sich ja noch von was anderem." Naruto kratzte ich am Kopf und dachte kurz nach. „Kennt ihr vielleicht einen Laden oder Imbiss der Nudelsuppen anbietet?" Beide nickten und zeigten dabei in unterschiedliche Richtungen. „Da lang" Sagten beide gleichzeitig. „Ähhh…" Naruto war ratlos. Wenn er jetzt etwas Falsches macht oder sagt wird er von einer der beiden oder schlimmer noch von beiden massakriert. Wütend dreht sich Sakura zu Ino um: „ Ino! Das ist der falsche Weg du dumme Tusse!" „Sagt diejenige die vor lauter Stirn den Weg nicht findet." Ach ja? Wenigstens habe ich ein Hirn dahinter! Deines wurde von deiner kleinen Stirn total eingequetscht worden und musste fliehen." Beide standen Stirn an Stirn, mit unerbittlichen Blicken. Die Narutos konnten beinahe die Blitze zwischen ihren Augen sehen. „Dafür bin ich beliebter bei Sasuke!" „Du warst nicht in seinem Team! Wir hatten wundervolle Tage zusammen." „Dafür habe ich einen besser proportionierten Körper, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." „Dafür bin ch bin ein besserer Iryonin als du!" "Aber nur weil du früher angefangen hast." „Was kann ich für mein tollen Ideen?" „Die haben dir wohl deine Stimmen im Kopf eingeflüstert." „Na bei dir ist sowieso nichts los in deinem Hirnkasten." Naruto entfernte sich langsam Schritt für Schritt von den beiden Furien bevor sie handgreiflich werden oder schlimmer noch ihn um seine Meinung fragten. Schnell lief er hinter eine Häuserecke. Genau in die kleine Hinata rein. „Oh, Tschuldige Hinata! Hab dich gar nicht gesehen!" Hinata die rotanglaufen war, überwältigt von der Anzahl an Narutos, konnte nichts anderes rausbringen als:" O-oh! N-N-Naruto! Wa-was machst-t-t du de-denn hier?" „Ich suche einen Nudelsuppenimbiss. Der von Ichiraku ist ja geschlossen. Weisst du wo es noch einen gibt?" Hinata wird noch einen Tick roter. Sie zeigt mit einem Finger in die Richtung in der keine von den Furien gezeigt hatte." Danke Hinata-chan" Und schon rannte er die Strasse entlang auf die sie gezeigt hatte. Hinata nich immer sprachlos schaute der Schar orangen Jungs nach als Gebell sie wieder in die Gegenwart brachte. „Was wollte denn Naruto hier?" Hinata drehte sich um und sah Kiba auf Akamaru reitend auf sie zu kommen. „Er sucht einen Nudelsuppenimbiss, wo doch Ichiraku in den Ferien ist." „Stimmt ja. Hey, Hinata! Möchtest du mit auf den Trainingsplatz kommen? Lee wollte Trainieren und ich dachte das würde unserem Team ganz gut tun. Shino kommt auch." Hinata nickt und gemeinsam verschwinden sie aus der Gasse. Inzwischen lief Naruto unentwegt weiter bis zum Ende der Strasse. Doch nirgends war Nudelsuppe zu finden. Sein Magen meldet sich nun lautstark zurück. Er wusste dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Er lief vorbei an Neji, Tenten und vielen anderen. Doch nirgends fand er den Imbiss. Bis er an einen Hügel ankam. Zu oberst thronte ein neu eröffneter Imbiss. Sofort stürzte er zum Imbiss. Alles lief gut als er die unheimlich vielen Treppen hinauf stieg. Bis sich ein Schattendoppelgänger abmeldete. Dann ein weiterer. Die Narutos mussten nun so schnell wie möglich oben ankommen, Nudelsuppe kaufen und es dann wieder ins Haus schaffen bevor alle aufgelöst werden. Immer schneller wurde Naruto. Bis er endlich oben ankam war schon mehr als die Hälfte der Doppelgänger verschwunden. Er stürzte ins Lokal und schrie „Einmal Ramen mit Miso Geschmack" Er rannte zur Theke auf der sie gerade die Suppe bereitstellten, schmiss das Geld hin und rannte wieder hinaus. Es blieben nur noch fünf Doppelgänger übrig. Er raste die Treppen hinunter. Ein Schattendoppelgänger verpuffte. Er sprang auf das nächstgelegene Dach und sprintete weiter. Ein leises Puffen sagte den verbleibenden Narutos, das sie nur noch zu dritt sind. Sie rannten über das Dach des Blumenladens wo Sakura und Ino scheinheilig beisammen sitzen und etwas tranken. Er rannte weiter und sah Tsunade noch immer erzürnt durch die Strassen laufen. Er machte vorsichtshalber einen grossen Bogen. Noch ein Schattendoppelgänger verpuffte. Sie waren nur noch zu zweit. Die beiden Narutos legten noch einen Zahn zu. Sie waren kurz vor dem Haus, als noch ein Naruto verpuffte. Der letzte übrig bleibende trug die verpackte Suppe in den Händen und sprang vor den Eingang von Narutos Wohnung. Mit letzter Kraft klingelte er und stellte die Schüssel gerade noch rechtzeitig ab als auch er verpuffte. Die Wohnungstür ging auf und Naruto, diesmal der echte, blickte zu Boden und fand die Nudelsuppe. Noch im Gehen fing er an sie auszupacken und setzte sich dann seufzend hin und schlürfte die Suppe bis zum letzten Schluck fertig

Wenn ihr es nicht so stressig angehen wollt wie Naruto, ruft einfach den neuen Imbisslieferanten per Brieftaube und die Mahlzeit ist kurzerhand zu Haus. Jedem Bewohner Konohas wurde schon ein Flyer zugestellt – wann werden auch sie Kunde?

Hinter Naruto liegt ein trauriger Flyer von unzähligen Schattendoppelgängern übertrampelt, nur darauf wartend das Naruto ihn endlich entdeckt.


End file.
